


Tsubasa: Rooster Teeth Chronicles

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends Ray and Prince Caleb of the Desert Kingdom suddenly find their world thrown into chaos. With Caleb’s memories scattered into the worlds beyond their reach, taking the form of feathers, the two men must join forces with an angry warrior Michael and the sly and carefree magician Gavin to find them, even as the forces of darkness stir against them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Caleb looked around, having no recollection of how he got to where he was. A bang caught his attention and he looked forward, only to be startled to his hands and knees as he say Ray. A smile bloomed over his face as he crawled forward to the man. Just as he got there however, his head hit something invisible. Fear rooting itself in his stomach, he held his hand up shakily and pressed onwards until at last his palm was flush with the barrier - a wall of glass.

 

“Ray?” he whispered. Ray raised his hand to lay it flat against Caleb’s on the other side, it started to make tears well up in Caleb’s eyes. Ray saw Caleb’s tears and shouted, and Caleb realized he could not hear Ray.

 

“Ray!” He shouted back. Ray started to cry and started to bang on the barrier as hard as he could, all in hope of reuniting with Caleb. No matter how hard he tried though, nothing seemed to work.

 

Exhausted and defeated, Ray collapsed against the barrier. Caleb pushed himself as close as he could to Ray when he felt something unusual at his back. Turning his head slightly, Caleb had to turn away back to Ray as two bright, golden lights erupted from his back and unfurled into wing-like structures. They started to pull Caleb up towards the darkened sky and Caleb screamed.

 

“Ray! Help me, Ray!” he shouted as loud as he could, fear spreading to his entire body. Ray was shouting back, Caleb could see he was yelling his name, and started to brutally bang on the barrier once more.

  
“Ray.” Caleb meekly called out once more, knowing it was now futile to attempt to communicate. His body continued to float up and away from Ray, tears falling freely down his face until he could see nothing at last.


	2. The Start

A black hooded figure made his way through the town marketways swiftly, only pausing at a flower stall to pick up a couple roses, carefully holding them in his black gloved hand. He carried on to his destination, a small dirt house with a simple wooden door. Entering the small building, he placed the roses in a jar and lowered his hood. Messy, black hair hung down in front of framed brown eyes, and a small smile graced his features.

 

“Hey dad, I’m back. I found a new section of ruins today underground that had some rare species of plants there. Based on your research, I’d say they were about-” the man talked to the photo while unbuckling the belts slung over his shoulder and taking off his cloak, but he was cut off with someone banged on the door. Frowning slightly, the man went to the door and opened it.

 

“Hello?” he asked. There was another hooded figure standing outside, its white hood with a hemline in pink.

 

“Ray!” the hooded figure yelled and threw his arms around the dark haired man, Ray. The white hood fell back off the other figure, revealing another man with brown hair and blue eyes. With the force of the other man flinging himself onto Ray, the two went spiraling out of control and landed on a heap on the ground inside.

 

“You’re back! How was the work? Did you get hurt? Did anyone get hurt? Did you find anything interesting at all? Tell me about!” he rushed out in one breath from his place on top of Ray.

 

“Everything’s cool, your highness.” Ray laughed. The man on top of Ray punched his shoulder and frowned.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” he stated more than asked. Ray shrugged.

 

“Many times, my Prince.” he smirked, only to yelp as another punch landed on him, “Ok ok! I’m sorry Caleb. Jeeze, you have a mean punch.” Caleb smiled widely and let out a sigh before he remembered what position he was in.

 

“Shit man, I’m sorry! I’m cutting off your leg circulation aren’t I?” Caleb promptly stood up and brushed off his white pants and pink shirt, holding his hand out to Ray. Ray grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up, brushing off the dust on his own black shirt and brown pants.

 

“It’s good to be back, but….how exactly did you know I’d be back now?” Ray asked Caleb while unpacking his bag. Caleb inspected the roses Ray had brought in before answering.

 

“Well, the rest of your team came back with a report to file so I thought you must be home so I came by to see you!” Caleb replied, turning back around to Ray.

 

“So…shouldn’t you be at the castle then?” Ray asked.

 

Caleb shook his head. “Nah man. Brother has it all covered. I just wanted to welcome you home, you know?” he rhetorically asked. Ray looked up sharply at Caleb.

 

“Did you come by yourself then?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Well, I did tell brother, but he did his anger routine, but I told him you are my friend, I don’t have many like you. We grew up together, and that’s a bond that I cant’ find anywhere else.” Caleb replied, looking out the window. He walked over to Ray’s photo’s and picked up one, which held a picture of Caleb and Ray with Ray throwing a bunch of petals at Caleb, who was running away laughing.

 

“Yeah. It was a nice change of scenery. I’m glad Dad brought us here, even though he lost his life doing what he loved.” Ray whispered, looking down. Caleb walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why didn’t you come live with us?” he inquired. Ray shrugged.

 

“You are a Prince. I’m just a common botanist. It would be weird to live in the castle.” he replied. A frown fell upon Caleb.

 

“You are always at work and we barely have time to hang out. I…it’s lonely.” Caleb fell down to the ground and started to draw in the dirt, “I uh..miss you, Ray. Whenever I’m alone at night, I tend to think what you are doing.” he muttered.

 

Ray fell down next Caleb and started to draw in the dirt as well. “I do, you know. Think of you too that is.” he said with a light smile. Caleb looked away before turning to Ray.

 

“Uh..you know Ray…I uh..” Caleb stuttered, “There’s something…I want to tell you.” Ray nodded his head, showing he was listening.

 

“I..L-” Caleb started to say, but was interrupted by a loud sound. The bells up at the castle starting to ring, indicating the time of day.

 

“I guess I should head back for dinner.” Caleb said, his face slightly pink, mumbling to himself that the bells were rung just to mess him up.

 

“I can walk you home, my Prince.” Ray offered. Caleb shook his head.

 

“If I can make it here, I can make it home. Besides, when I’m done, I promise I will come back and tell you want I was going to, ok.” he replied and with a shake of his head Caleb headed out into the streets of his kingdom. Shouts of pleasantry echoed around as Ray watched Caleb head to the castle, villagers waving and saying hello as he passed. A few offered a free goods as he passed by the stalls, which Caleb accepted graciously.

 

Ray raised a hand to his heart as he watched the man leave his sight.

 

_What is this? I can’t afford to feel like this. Caleb is a Prince and I…I’m just a commoner. Ray sighed  and closed the door after a moments passed, proceeding on with this normal nightly routine._

—-

Caleb tiptoed as silent as he could through the hallways in attempts to get to his room before he got spotted by his brother. He saw the doorway in sight, only a few more paces away until he was safe when a deep voice echoed around him, making him freeze in place.

 

“I see you, Caleb.”

 

Slipping over his own feet as he turned around, Caleb looked up to his brother who was up the stairs to his left.

 

“I’m home, King Jack.” He laughed, face flushed.

 

“Have you been out with that boy again Caleb?” Jack asked as he advanced towards his younger brother, ruffling his hair. Caleb growled and ducked out of the way and attempted to fix his hair, giving up and raising his hood over his head in a last attempt.

 

“His  _name_  is Ray.” he hissed, “and he is working and living on his own, and I find myself respecting him for that more and more every day.

 

“The day I respect him is the day he does anything other than play with his little girly flowers.” Jack retaliated.

 

“You two need to cool down or I’ll dump water on both of you.” a new voice chimed in from beyond the two. Jack and Caleb looked, both their faces lighting up at the newcomer.

 

“Ryan!” Caleb shouted. “Are you done your work for the day then?”

 

“Yes. I’ve just finished analyzing the DNA from the latest excavation and read up on their reports. Their finds are getting more and more impressive.” Ryan said as he finished rolling up a scroll.

 

“Let me guess, Jack did nothing but doodle blueprints for  new and improved structures, didn’t he.” Caleb stated more than asked. Ryan winked at him as an answer and Caleb laughed.

 

“So they are almost done then?” Caleb asked, looking between the two.

 

“No,” Jack shook his head, “they still have a long way to go. A team recently found a new structure and are currently investigating. I don’t know how large it is, but I’ve given them permission to carry on as need be.” he stated, staring at Caleb. Caleb just huffed and left the room to his wing of the castle.

 

Ryan walked over to Jack and rubbed at his shoulders.

 

“You shouldn’t really provake Caleb like that you know, your Majesty.” Ryan spoke softly. Jack shrugged,

 

“How many times do I have to say, when it’s just us drop the formalities. Jack is fine.” he said, turning to face the man, “In the public we may be King and High Scientist, but when it’s just us….its just old friend, yeah?” Jack whispered. Ryan nodded in agreement and looked up to the sky above, sitting in silence with Jack.

 

“He just…irks me.” Jack admitted groaning.

 

“It doesn’t help Caleb is turning into a fine young man himself.” Ryan added. Jack started to pace back and forth in front of Ryan, talking out loud.

 

“To think Caleb is next in line for the throne, and usually one would not even think of a commoner being with royalty but that kid…Ray. He’s destine for Caleb, isn’t he?” Jack asked, looking down and slowing down.

 

“Yes. Ray is the one destined for Caleb.” Ryan affirmed.

 

“Sometimes I wish you were wrong.” Jack groaned, leaning against a wall and sliding down.

 

“However, the two of them hardships in their future, some like we’ve never seen before. Caleb has an unusual power and I can’t understand it myself, between my science and the mystics. But what I can say is…” Ryan faded, his face turning grim.

 

“It will  _change_  the  **world.**  This power is so extraordinaire. And it’s this power that will bring everything on and into action.”

 

“Things will be okay though.We will be here to help him.” Jack whispered.

 

“And even if we can’t, Ray will be.” Ryan finished before tugging on Jack’s sleeve and leading him out.

—-

Caleb slammed his door shut and walked over to his balcony frustrated at Jack. He looked over to where Ray work’s during the day, the enormous structure.

 

“To think there is something more down there. I hope Ray will be happy. Maybe…maybe I will bring some food for tomorrow before he leaves. And then… I will tell him. That I love him.” Caleb whispered to the sky.

 

Suddenly, a chime pierced Caleb’s skull, forcing him to stand straight. Confused, he looked around before he gaze fell on the ruins once more.

 

“It must have come from there.” the sound chimed again, followed by more. Caleb leaned forward over the balcony.

  
“It’s calling to me.” he whispered. He slowly closed his eyes, his body feeling as if it was floating.


End file.
